My green eyed goddess
by TadAche
Summary: Shizuru an art collector found an artwork of a goddess, she looks for the painter to find out who is the goddess in the painting. Is she really the goddess the Shizuru has imagines or simply a mortal like all others. AU,shiznat
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything

**A/N:** This fic is co-plotted by Midori-chan89, even though we had started it for a while now it is still not finished. So give her some love aswell. ;D

* * *

It is a sunny Sunday in Fuuka, clouds hanging high above the blue sky, birds humming tunes of contentment and happiness, plants green with life and passion. It is a truly beautiful day.

In Fuuka National Gallery, where its interior walls are covered by different paintings on display, various statues standing on different corners, vases in glass cases are also exhibited and many more. A tan haired woman with crimson eyes glides gracefully along the northern wing of the famous gallery soaking the view of different kinds of arts. She is a beauty; people would gaze upon her with predatory eyes, for she is like Venus that decided to grace her presence on mortals.

She continues walking around the corridor until someone called her.

"Good morning Shizuru-san"

The woman name Shizuru turned around to the sound of the voice, greeted by a tall, black haired guy with a pair of golden eyes wearing a formal suite smiled at her and bowed.

"Ara, Reito-san" she said

Shizuru gave him a smile and bowed as well. She glanced around before turning her attention back to the person in front of her.

"I must say I'm impressed with what you have today."

Reito smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Fujino Shizuru is one if not his best costumer; she is a famous art collector purchasing various things ranging from painting to sculptures anything that would catch her eyes. She is a person born into riches and wealth, having inherited her parents company after they died.

"Do you want me to guide you?" he asked motioning to his hand toward the east "We have quite a number of new arrivals today and I am sure it would please you."

Shizurus' eyes lit up like a child that entered a candy store for the first time, but even before anyone could notice it, it was gone replaced by a polite smile.

"That would be nice."

Reito smiled at her and motioned her to follow; they continue walking the halls complementing various works and artists. Shizuru would glance around looking at different painting every once in a while before answering back. They entered the east wing which is where the new arrivals are displayed.

To say she is impressed would be an understatement; she wandered around forgetting the presence of her companion. For her art is a give from god, its beauty never falters, trapping it for eternity.

Shizuru smiled with contentment when she saw them they are indeed beautiful. She continued walking and suddenly stopped when she saw a painting. It is a painting of a raven haired woman wearing a white cloth, she is standing in a snow covered field under the radiating essence of the moon looking at the viewer with intense emerald green eyes next to her is a picture of a wolf looking at the opposite direction as if guarding her from unknown enemies, making her look like the Greek goddess Artemist on a hunt.

Shizuru was speechless, mouth opened slightly. Right then and there she fell in love.

"A beautiful painting, is it not?"

Shizuru was startled when she heard the voice.

"Ara, Reito-san it's not polite to startle me like that." She said in a teasing manner

"So is leaving your tour behind." The other teased back.

Shizuru nodded and continue to stare at the beauty in front of her; she then noticed that there is no name plate underneath it so she turned to the art director on her side. As if sensing the up coming question Reito chuckled.

"We don't have a name for her."

Shizuru raised one of her elegant eyebrows asking for him to elaborate his answer. Reito shrugged before explaining.

"You see, the artist of this picture didn't give me a name she merely referred to it as 'The wolf-pup', she seems shock when I gave my offer to her though, like it was the first time someone bought her art such a shame though she's seems like an amateur artist but one that has a lot of potential."

Shizuru nodded accepting his explanation.

"I want it." She said it in a way that no arguments can be said.

Reito smiled and nodded.

"Then you shall have it."

He smiled and motioned her to follow him through his office where they can discuss the price of the painting. Shizuru nodded and let Reito walk ahead of her first; she cast one final glance at the painting before following Reito to his office.  
Transaction went smoothly, both parties satisfied with the result, one with profit and another with art. Shizuru stood up her chair as Reito offered his hand for a handshake; she took it and shook hands with him.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you Shizuru-san"

"No the pleasure is all mine."

As Shizuru was about to go out his office, she turned around and walk back towards Reito surprising the other. She smiled sweetly before asking.

"Before I go, may I know where I can contact the artist of the painting?"

Reito in trance with goddess smile took out the business card of the said artist and gave it to Shizuru never once leaving his gaze away from her. Shizuru took the card gracefully and headed towards the door once again.

"Ookini" she said, leaving the man in a daze.

* * *

Shizuru is sitting down on a café shop, thinking of the call she had yesterday. She had called the artist and ask her if they can meet, all regarding to the painting that she drew.

She once again sip her tea waiting patiently until a figure over shadowed her.

"Fujino Shizuru?" said the person

"Ara, you must be Yuuki-san"

"Nao would be fine."

Shizuru motioned Nao to take a seat and Nao obliged to the request. A few minutes later Nao was served some coffee.

"So…," Nao began "you wanted to know about my painting?"

Shizuru nodded. Nao laughed.

"Why?" Nao asked between laughs

"Because it's beautiful." Shizuru replied seriously.

Nao stopped laughing and stared at Shizuru with a surprise look on her while Shizuru merely continue sipping her tea.

Nao sighted.

"I'll tell you what you want to know for a price."

"Quite a business woman aren't we Nao-san?"

Nao smirked.

"Alright, don't worry Nao-san money is not an issue for me." Shizuru said as she continued sipping.

"So what do you want to know?"

Shizuru pondered for a while before asking.

"How long had you been painting?"

"Ever since I am little, you can say it's a hobby."

Other standard questions were thrown at Nao for a while asking her about her art, styles, other drawings, etc.

"Why don't you have a name for your painting."

"Because, naming it wolf breath isn't artistic enough" Nao said smirking

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and Nao merely shrugged.

"Who's your model?" Shizuru finally asked.

Nao grinned.

"So that's how it is," Nao said in an amused voice "instead of asking that why don't I take you to her? Thought this is going to cost you double."

Shizuru stared at the grinning woman and agreed.

"Sure, why not."

The drive was quiet for both women. Nao's eyes were glued to the road but every once in a while she would smirk and chuckle. Shizuru on the other hand didn't even noticed her compainion she has thousands of different thoughts coming to her mind.

They stop at a old apartment, causing Shizuru to give Nao a questioning gaze, she imagined that her goddess live in a mansion where servants are scattered doing various task for their master. Nao merely shrugged and continued her way towards the elevator. She looked at her and followed when she got inside, Nao pressed a number.

A 'ding' sound was heard and Nao marched towards the corridor only stopping once she got in front of a door.

Nao looked at her and smirked before knocking loudly. Sounds of someone stumbling and crashes were heard on the other side of the door. The door opened and someone spoke.

"Nao." The person growled.

Nao smirked.

"Sup, pup!"

* * *

So? Good? Bad? What do you guys think? Read and review, some constructive criticism would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks for all those that reviewed and encouragement it's really appreciated, and to those that pointed out my mistakes. I hope even if just a bit I manage to lessen it :)

* * *

Natsuki glared and growled at the person in front of her. To say she's displeased was an understatement, one minute she was ready to press the keys on her piano but instead of an enchanting melody of music would fill the deafening silence in her home an annoying sound of the doorbell resonated instead.

"What do you want now!?" Natsuki demanded.

Nao looked at her unaffected and smirked; oh she didn't like that look, whenever Nao has that look nothing good ever comes to her.

"What? Can't I visit my friend without any reason at all?" Nao said in all innocence she can muster.

Inwardly Nao was already rolling on the floor laughing, especially once Natsuki finds out who she brought with her and why.

Natsuki snorted.

"The day you visit me without a reason is the day you propose to me in marriage."

Shizuru watch in amusement the conversation the two where having, she wanted to move from her position to get a better view of the person behind the door but decided against it.

"Ara, what a nice voice my goddess has." She mused to herself.

"Oh?" Nao kneeled down to her knees and asked "Kuga Natsuki would you have the pleasure of being my servant for the rest of my life? To clean my dishes and to wash my clothes?"

Natsuki simply rolled her eyes in response.

Shizuru took this as the opportunity to break the 'friendly' conversation the two are having.

"Nao-san." Shizuru stated.

Nao looked at her and smirked, she then turn her attention back to Natsuki and pointed her thumb to Shizuru's direction. Natsuki leaned over the door and stared at Shizuru. Natsuki's expression was one of a confused little puppy as she kept looking at Shizuru then to Nao back to Shizuru then back to Nao.

"Uuuuhhh…" was all that she managed to say.

Shizuru look at the sight before her, her goddess looking all confused like a little lost puppy. She had to suppress the squeal that was threatening to escape her lips.

"…but unlike the painting she looks more of an angel instead of a goddess" Shizuru mused.

Shizuru pondered which one she like a goddess or an angel; she decided that she would think about it later on.

Nao smirked at Natsukis' lost expression and uttered and inaudible 'painting' to her. Natsuki stared and stared and stared and then finally it snapped, she looked at Nao red as a tomato from anger and embarrassment before grabbing Nao roughly by the collar and shutting the door forcefully leaving Shizuru behind.

"Ara, what a lovely shade of red she has." Shizuru mused out loud.

On the other side of the door, Natsuki had Nao pinned on her wall as she glared down at her. Her looks promises thousands and thousands of indescribable pain and torture. Natsuki bent down until she was within eye level and spoke slowly.

"Painting?" Natsuki started.

Nao gulped, she hasn't expected Natsuki to be this angry she thought that her friend would simply passed out of embarrassment giving her the chance to get away safe and sound but it seemed like it was not the case.

"Ye-yea."

"_That_ painting?" Natsuki asked as she inched closer to the other.

Nao nodded, fearing that if she tried to speak her vocal cords would fail her. She felt like she was already being stabbed by thousands of ice needles by the intensity of Natsuki gaze.

"Explain yourself." Natsuki stated.

"Remember the drinking game we had?

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, how can she not remember? She wished that she was drunk enough to have no recollection of what had happened.

_Flashback_

The two friends were sitting and drinking contently on Natsuki's couch as they watch a random show, it had been a tiring week for the two of them and both just wish to unwind and relax. Natsuki is a pianist; she had been studying and performing in the west, although she is still an unknown artist. Nao on the other hand is a college student, she is currently taking architecture.

"Say." Nao said as she swings the bottle she was holding "want to play?"

Natsuki looked at her and narrowed her eyes, Naos' games usually meant trouble for those involved.

"What kind of game?" she asked

Nao grinned and pointed at the cards on one of Natsuki's shelves.

"Cards?"

Nao nodded. Natsuki stared at the shelf for a while and shrugged.

"What the hell." She answered.

Nao stood up and walked towards the shelf; once she got the cards she turned around to face Natsuki and waved the cards.

"Loser has to do anything the winner wants." Nao stated.

Natsuki took another gulp from her bottle and nodded.

_End of flashback_

Natsuki glared down at Nao, she tightened her grip on her friend's collar.

"I agreed to pose and that is it…" Natsuki said coldly and angrily "and you agreed to never ever show it to anyone else and not only that you sold it to someone!"

Nao sighed and stared back at Natsuki as she grabbed the hand that was holding her collar.

"Look, I was offered the money for the painting and you know how much I needed it to pay mamas' remaining hospital bills."

Natsuki softened her hold on Naos' collar but did not release it yet. She knows the situation her friend is in and even though she would rather die than to admit that she cares for the other she really does value her as a friend.

"People seem to like it though." Nao said with a hint of teasing.

Although the air is still somewhat tense, Nao knows that Natsuki has already calmed down…somewhat. Natsuki released her hold and sighed.

"Fine." She said dejectedly.

Nao hurriedly turned and went to the door, as she held the knob in her hands she turned towards Natsuki, she grinned and said…

"Besides, you lost."

Natsuki stared at the door as Nao quickly walks out. She gritted her teeth in embarrassment and shouted.

"NAO!!"

Out in the hallway, Nao is snickering as she heard her friend scream her name. She can only imagine how red Natsuki is at that moment and wished that she could see but sadly she cannot unless she had already written her last living testament.

Shizuru watch Nao as she snickered to herself, she heard her goddess shouting Naos' name and couldn't help but wonder what they had talked about.

The door opened finally revealing the full form of Natsuki to Shizuru. Now that she was given the chance to have a good look at her goddess Shizuru did.

Shizuru took a good look at her goddess.

"We'll this is…different" She thought.

It is surely different from what she is expecting, she expected that her goddess would walk gracefully like someone gliding in the air but what she saw is a slight limping on her steps. Though there are also some things that are like what she had imagined, a wonderful physique one that would no doubt could cause people to take another look on her if she pass by, a beautiful face.

"An artwork"

As for Natsuki she stood by the door with reddened cheeks; she took a deep breath and studied the person Nao has brought.

"She's…beautiful" Natsuki thought.

Once she had realized what she has just told herself, her cheeks reddened more. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away, sensing that the corridor is not a proper place to talk asked…

"Come on inside." Natsuki stated.

Shizuru snapped out of her internal musing when she heard Natsukis' voice, she looked at Nao as if asking if she had just heard right that her goddess was asking her to enter her place.

Nao shrugged and nodded, she had been inside Natsukis' apartment too many times already to the point that it she can walk blindfolded and still find her way around.

Natsuki led the way as Shizuru and Nao followed her. Shizuru looked around her goddess's lair.

Natsuki gestured the two to sit down and told them that she would prepare them some tea. Shizuru look around Natsukis' place.

It consisted of four rooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and what Shizuru assumed is Natsukis' bedroom. Shizuru felt like Natuski's interior can be compared to a summer fields in the country side, its floor was covered with moss green carpet making it look like a layer of grass in a cold morning, its walls painted in baby blue giving it the appearance of the calming sky. In contrasts to the baby blue paint on her wall are her furniture's are in elegant black making it stand out.

Then Naos' cell phone suddenly rang. She stood up and entered Natsukis' room leaving Shizuru alone. Shizuru stood up and walked towards the glass window. The view is magnificent; from Natsukis' apartment she can see the colorful lights of the city.

Natsuki walked in tray on her hands with three steaming cups of tea. She noticed that Nao is missing so she decided to ask Shizuru.

"Where's Nao?"

Shizuru was stunned the person in front of her is undoubtedly beautiful, her long raven hair, milk like complexion and most of all those same intense emerald green eyes, the eyes just like _that_ painting. She thought that looking at the goddess in the painting is a blessing then looking so close at the person could be considered a sin.

"Beautiful" Shizuru muttered.

Natsuki blushed when she heard the word and also the intensity of Shizurus' gaze. It is made her feel dizzy, from the look that she had received for her it felt like someone was looking straight to her soul and that person is searching deep within her. She took a deep breath to regain some of her bearings and handed Shizuru her tea.

"She's weird" Natsuki thought.

Shizuru snapped out of her internal musing once she smelled the sweet aroma of the tea in front of her. She took it from Natsuki and smiled.

"Ookini." Shizuru said.

Nao entered the living room with a displeased look on her face, she was growling in annoyance that made both Shizuru and Natsuki to raise their eyebrows. Nao sigh and said.

"My school mate called" she started "It seems like he _accidentally_ deleted our project."

Natsuki nodded, she knows that Nao had put a lot of effort and pride in her works. She never leaves things half done or unsatisfied.

"Go." She uttered.

Nao nodded and left. During her conversation with Nao she had completely forgotten that she had another person in her home, which was until Shizuru cough to gain her attention.

"Ara, if my goddess would have want to be alone with me she could have just said so."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please do tell. I'm not too happy with this chapter it feels like something is missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for a while. Excuses would be excuses so I just won't say them anymore. This chapter is dedicated to Midorichan89. Come back soon.

* * *

"Ara, if my goddess would have want to be alone with me she could have just said so."

Natsuki froze and blush as she heard the melodic voice. How could she forget that there was another person with her? A person that she doesn't even know – not even in name. Not only that but this person kept calling her "her goddess", she shook her head several times. No one has ever called her a 'goddess' much more claim her.

Natsuki turned around to face the person that has entered her home - her sanctuary. She studied the person in front of her taking in every detail, every form and every curve. Aphrodite was the word she came up with to describe her. She is the epitome of the goddess of beauty in Greek mythology - the same goddess that could seduce any man and woman that walks in the same land that she had. Eyes crimson as blood enhanced her beauty so much more.

"Ara, what a nice apartment Kuga-san has"

Natsuki blinked and blinked when she heard her speak. A lovely melodic Kyoto accent, she mentally gave herself a whack in the head as she realized that she only noticed it now.

"Thanks, Natsuki is just fine." Natsuki started and asked "You are?"

The person smiled and bowed her head.

"Fujino, Shizuru." She said.

Natsuki blush returned once again – she who grew up in a country where such things are viewed as a strange custom received one. She doesn't know what to do so she did what she thought she could do – she held out her hand.

"Ummmm…" Natsuki said awkwardly.

Shizuru peeked from her bangs and noticed that hand that was being offered to her. This confused her but obliged none the less after all she is an intruder to ones abode.

An awkward silence hanged in the air as the two shook hands.

"Just Shizuru." Shizuru said before she even realized the words that came out of her mouth.

It was a rare circumstanced that she let anyone call her by her first name – only a handful was given permission to do so. But here she is with a stranger whose face she only seen in a portrait yet she said those words quite easily.

Natsuki motioned her to sit back in the couch in which she obliged. Shizuru reached out for the half-full tea cup and began to sip it.

Time seems to pass slowly around the two, one who is socially challenged and one who is just content with the way things are. Natsuki finally couldn't take the silence around her and asked.

"So umm.." she started "how did you found out about the painting?"

Shizuru stopped sipping and looked at Natsuki before answering

"It's in the Fuuka's gallery and it was displayed there"

Natsuki flinched at those words, not only Shizuru and Nao but aswell as many face-less people had saw it.

After a while Natsuki sighted and nodded indicating that she heard the other quite well. It is not that she is afraid of people seeing her it is just that she does not agree on the terms that those people give. One of which is beauty. For her a person should be human – imperfect. That is beauty for her.

Shizuru watch and observed the other, she was not quite what had she expected her to be. She thought that the goddess in the painting would live in a place where there are a lot of servants who would serve her – just like what true goddess should be.

"So Natsuki" Shizuru said "would you tell me how the painting come to be?"

Natsuki blushed as she remembered that night before nodding and proceeding to telling her guest the story. There was nothing to hide after all…much.

Things went smoothly for them surprisingly even for Natsuki. They found out more about each other - their world, ways, friends, hobbies and what they do for a living.

Natsuki found out that Shizuru is the head of the Fujino Corporation, she doesn't know much about the business world but knows that it is one of the top leading companies in Japan and that the other wishes that she would surpass that limitation and be known worldwide just as her parents had wished her to do.

She also found out that Shizuru inherited the company after her parents died in a car accident. This had caused her to flinch and unconsciously touched her left leg. Shizuru noticed her gesture but didn't comment on it, telling her self that she would ask about it when they know each other a lot more.

"Did that trigger bad memories? I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't mean to hurt you" Shizuru thought

She then remembered the beautiful piano in the room and smiled at the thought of hearing it.

"Look at that beautiful piano, do you play Natsuki?"

"That? Oh yea I play" Natsuki smiled shyly "Shall I?"

Natsuki motioned her hand towards the piano while Shizuru smiled and nodded barely hiding the un-lady like excitement she was feeling inside, music is another type of art for after all.

Natsuki walked towards the piano and sat down in its chair stretching her fingers along the way. She positioned her fingers in its keys, took a deep breath before starting a soft, calming melody.

Shizuru was captured by the melody sweet, calming and yet somehow within this positive emotions she caught another kind – longing. This emotion seemed to give the melody a deeper meaning giving the listener a small hole to see what is inside the pianist heart.

"Natsuki" she whispered as she clenched the fabric of her shirt near her heart.

The song ended yet still the two remained in the same position. Natsuki had her head hanged low, fingers hanging above the keys and eyes still glossy with emotion while Shizuru stand in the side still taking in both the pianist and her melody.

Shizuru snapped out of her daze and said.

"Ara, I never thought that Natsuki is such a _great_ pianist!" she received a blush from the other girl

Natsuki stroked her piano slowly and lightly making it look like if she added some more force in it, it would break.

"I didn't like it much from the beginning." She started as she continued to stroke the instrument "but my mother wanted me to learn."

Natsuki smiled fondly as she remembered the past when her mother would scold at her for hitting the wrong key, when she would get dirty from playing in the mud but most of all when she returned home fingers covered with bruises and cuts from her adventures in their backyard her heart sunk with guilt when she saw her mothers face. Her mother reached out for her hand and gently held it.

"Natsuki" her mother started "a pianist life is in her fingers so you must treasure it always"

All that she could do was nod and apologize to her mother as she cried and held to her. Now back to the present time Natsuki looked down to her fingers as she remembered that certain event in her life.

"My treasure" she said to herself

She turned to face the other occupant of the room before saying

"She taught me to play since I was little, she even sent me to a music private school in England for years"

Shizuru nodded in understanding and sat beside Natsuki.

"It must be hard"

Natsuki nodded.

Silence passed the two as they sat beside each other unlike the first time, this time there is no awkwardness present just serenity.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki as a question entered her head.

"If Natsuki is so good then how come she doesn't have any concerts yet?"

Natsuki shrugged.

"Don't like them" she stated plainly "They're not after my music."

"But…"

Natsuki turned her head to look at her smiling.

"Someday, I'll play and people will hear my music…for sure."

Shizuru smiled back. That is enough for her.

Time pass by the two without them even noticing it. Shizuru glanced at the clock to see what time is it

"Ara, I should be leaving now, it's getting late"

Natsuki glanced in the clock and noticed that was indeed already late.

"I don't want to bother Natsuki longer than this." Shizuru said as she headed towards the door

Natsuki stood up and walked beside Shizuru.

"I usually hate when people stay to long with me, but with her, its different" Natsuki said

When they reached the door Natsuki opened it and let Shizuru step outside.

"You're not a bother" Natsuki said her eyes serious

The door closed softly leaving a stunned Shizuru at its wake, she smiled and said

"Oyasuminasai, Natsuki"

* * *

This chapter was written, scrapped, written, scrapped and written again. And we changed the plot too ;)

R and R


	4. Chapter 4

So in between my q1s and q shifts as well as those retched I&Os that was being ordered I present to you this chapter

Declaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

A few days had past since the two had met and now both are busy with their lives.

Natsuki sat on a stool as her slender fingers stroke each key in a flawless rhythm. Her eyes close in concentration. Any one that would hear her music would stop, close their eyes and listen. It is indeed a wonderful melody. Natsuki sighed once she had finish stroking the last key.

She opened her eyes as a clap resonated within the halls.

"That's wonderful!"

Natsuki nodded to the person in front of her. This person is the person responsible for anything that requires promoting her music in short her manager. Natsuki stood up the stool and gently close the piano.

"So?" the person asks.

Natsuki raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner before asking

"So? What do you mean _so_ Chie?"

Chie smirked as she waved one of her fingers back and forth.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" she began "You should know better than to hide things from me Natsuki."

Natsuki stared at her passively and shrugged, she picked up her jacket and walked pass her manager but stopped once she had passed Chie.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And with that she walked out of the hall leaving an amused Chie behind.

* * *

Fujino Shizuru was not in a good mood, her vice-president had decided to once again hold a meeting and here she was sitting in the presidents' chair listening to her vice ramble on and on. She sipped on her tea and continued to play the role of a calm, collected and wise president.

"President!"

A loud voice roared the whole meeting room and all eyes that was once almost closed snapped open to watch the two most powerful women in the whole company.

"Ara, something wrong Suzushiro-san?"

A hand slam on the table surface causing some of the refreshment to spill.

"I was asking for you approval"

Shizuru nodded deciding that she really doesn't care about what would happen next and with that the meeting is adjourned.

She walked through the corridors of her building smiling and acknowledging the employees that had greeted her. She then reached the end of the top floor and was greeted with a white painted door and twisted the handle.

The site of her room is quiet exquisite a huge window is present that over views the whole city, different paintings are hanging in the walls and a nigatana was present standing tall on the weapon rack.

Shizuru walked towards the window and looked outside.

"I wish I had asked for her number"

And her cell phone suddenly rang flashing a unknown number.

* * *

Harada Chie was not only known for her talent to recognize talent but also she is known for her ability to acquire any information she wants and now she is a woman on a mission - the mission? Find the reason why her aloof pianist was a lot more passionate than usual.

So here she was standing in front of the Fujino corporation building dressed in a suit, looking like a business woman that she really was. She adjusted her collar and pushed the door of the building when…BAM!

Chie had bumped into someone or someone bumped into her she doesn't know. She heard the continuous apologies of the person and raised her head only to meet a beautiful pair of crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Really I am!" said the person as she continuous to bow in apology

"Ah…" Chie was lost - she doesn't know how to react so she just did what she normally does…flirt.

"It's alright, I don't mind getting hit as long as it is a lovely lady" Chie said accompanied with a prince like charming smile.

The person stopped apologizing and stood straight looking at her in the eye.

"Your…" the person started "not working here."

Chie scratched her head sheepishly and replied.

"I actually came here for Fujino-san"

The person raised one of her eye brows and asked

"Do you have an appointment?"

She was just told to meet and bring a guest of their company's president to her and was running out to meet the person in time. It really is a wonder, everyone in the company knows that getting an appointment with her president is rare after all when someone has a work-o-holic vice president what can one do but just sits back and relax.

"Yes I do"

"Your name please?" the person asked in a business like voice

"Chie Harada"

The person nodded and gestured her to follow. Which Chie obliged, they enter the elevator and silently waited for the top floor to be reached.

"So…" Chie began as the lift ascended.

The person turned to face her causing her step back a little.

"She really has this strict aura but…" Chie thought

"…I didn't get your name." Chie finished.

DING!

The sound was heard signaling its occupants that they had reached their desired floor. The person walked out of the elevator and reached the presidents office. Once there she knocked three times and waited.

"Come in." A soft Kyoto-ben answered.

The person opened the door and said "Your guest Harada-san is here, president"

"Ara, let her in"

The person nodded and signal her to enter just as Chie was about to enter a quiet but soft voice said

"Senoh, Aoi"

And with that the door close leaving Chie surprised, she shook her head to get it out of her system for now she had to focus and confront what seems to be Natsukis' current inspiration.

"Hello there Fujino-san"

A few days had passed since she went to the Fujino building and was now currently listening to her charges play.

Her cell phone vibrated signifying a message had been received. She flipped it open and read its contents before walking towards the pianist.

Natsuki noticed Chie and stopped playing.

"What is it?" Natsuki asked

Chie smirked and motioned her to follow. Natsuki shrugged and complied. They walked thru the corridors of the hall and stopped at one of its comference rooms.

Chie opened the door and let Natsuki enter first. One there Natsuki met the familiar crimson eyes that had been in her mind for that passed few days.

"Natsuki" Chie began " I want you to meet Fujino Shizuru our new sponsor."

Shizuru smiled and bowed.

"It'll be my pleasure to support Natsuki"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to EERF TIRIPS for reminding me to update more than once and also to kikyo4ever and koalarap for giving the sponsor idea.


End file.
